


Eternity

by SoraHinari



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/strange fake
Genre: Angst with some fluff, Feelings warning, M/M, Mainly a monologue, Soul Bond, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: Enkidu monologues about Gilgamesh after his death until the king finally comes to his side. When that happens he does not hide his feelings since his unlimited future in afterlife is with the Sumerian king, his only king, Gilgamesh.





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up! I will be using the 'he' pronoun for Enkidu! I am just more used to it I guess xD  
> Please excuse any silly mistakes you may find, English is not my native language but I am working on it! ><  
> Hope you enjoy this quick lil fic!

Even when I was dying I could feel it, I could feel my body turning back into its first state, the feeling started from my legs, I could feel them getting stiff to the point I could feel nothing at all existed. It slowly moved to my stomach and then my chest... I could feel my heart stopping... At that moment my green eyes started scanning the room, searching for the pair of red ones I longed to see in my final moments but they were nowhere to be found. I am not going to lie, maybe they were, maybe they were staring right in my eyes but my vision was non existent at the moment. What made me understand that he was there, that my king was next to me, was the gentle touch under my head and my waist. That exact touch helped my body up, I could suddenly feel my face wet and there was when I asked myself if those tears were mine or his. I could feel my body falling between his fingers, my bones and flesh were no more, replaced by mud, by clay, just a weird looking consistency. Soon that melting feeling reached my face, I tried to smile while thinking I was looking up at my king's face wanting to ease his pain. 

As my soul ascended from the human realm to my mother's side, as her portals displaying every living mortal and creature also pictured my one and only king, my green eyes could spot the droplets on his face. That was when it dawned upon me, the tears I felt on my face were not only mine, but also his. The king of Uruk, of the great Sumerian empire of Mesopotamia, King Gilgamesh, was crying over my pile of mud.

My mind wandered to questions similar to why, extending from just a simple 'Why?' into a a 'Why for me?', 'Why now?', 'Why didn't he just leave the room since I am now gone?' and 'Why did he stay by my side till my final moments?'. If he never did, if he left me to my doom, if he just exited the room when I told him to, nothing would have happened. Nothing except my death. Except my already programmed demise. Except the loss of something that was never truly alive. I might have been breathing, walking, talking, even feeling, but was I ever alive? I never expressed any of my feelings, maybe that was why I felt dead. Maybe that was why I could feel nothing at all. Maybe that was why I deserved to die.

Aruru sat there, watching the humans and whatever creature was experiencing the same fate as I did. Withering. Succumbing to that wondrous curse alive beings call death. Even causing their own end putting their signature at the final page of their book. In my mind that last page always had red ink, red like the blood flowing in the veins, pumping, giving life, flowing like a river but, in order for death to settle, blood is what needs to stop. What gives life must end it. So using it like ink, blood would be the thing sealing the contract between the prologue and the epilogue of someone's existence. Yet, I never had blood flowing through my veins, just mud. My end won't be enclosed in fancy handwriting or pretty stamps, just clay. My death would never be something to be remembered by anyone. He could replace me, find another 'mongrel' to do his bidding and take my place. But my green eyes did not leave that single portal that mirrored his life... stuck on his movements.

Leaving down my crumbled remains carefully like some kind of treasure. Placing his hand on his heart and making a vow. A vow only for him and me to hear with Gods as witnesses. To that vow I held on my hope. To that vow I wished I could be by his side again. My mother, knowing my suffering, reassured me and allowed me to visit the King after his already programmed by fate trip across the land. During that time my eyes never left him. Sleep did not visit me often those nights, too afraid of my wishful whispers amongst the stars for him to be safe. For him to stay alive one more day, one more and one more, so I can see him again.

But some simple wishes cannot outrun death. I cannot stop the inevitable. No one can.

Death is not always a curse though.  
Death can be a blessing.  
Death can destroy someone but make someone else happy.  
That is the dark nature of it.

Selfish as it may sounds, at that moment, my King's death made me happy. Not because his greatness would leave the mortal world and bless the afterlife. Neither because he had grown to be an amazing emperor caring for his people. According to my mother I was to be praised for the latter but I found nothing worthy of self recognition. I was a selfish being. Wanting and wishing for Gilgamesh to live and yet to be next to me again contradicting what I already have asked for by the higher up Gods. Confused as they were, after many years they complied to my wishes or to Gilgamesh's own thread by making his blood spill on the epilogue.

"Come my King. We can forever be together here." I said as my body sank into his hug. His body the same as it was during his best days of conquering.

As much of a self centered creature as I was at that moment, he didn't deny me. He hugged me, caught my hand in his, my lips in a soft kiss, before walking next to me to his new eternal home. That day was when I truly was alive even if I was dead. That day was when my King was finally bound to me and I to him for eternity. That day was the day when blood sealed away the long awaited story of the two third god one third mortal king of Uruk. Soon to be known and admired by all as 'The Epic of Gilgamesh'.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fanfic of mine!  
> Thank you for reaching the end!  
> Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks are always highly appreciated! OωO


End file.
